


Be My Guest

by Suuupp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Don't know about Shallura, I will probably do shatt, M/M, Mostly Klance, Multi, might not do that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suuupp/pseuds/Suuupp
Summary: After Lance catches Keith with his hand turning purple Keith panics, he doesn't know what else to do.TW: none so far but I'll say if there is one at the beginning of the chapter and before and after it happens. Stay safe lovelys





	1. Chapter 1

Keith was sitting on his bed in his room staring at the wall, he had his Blade of Marmora in his hand and was twisting it around while thinking.

Lance crashed through the door then stopped, looking stunned. Keith's hand was starting to turn purple.

"What?" Keith asked grumpily.  
"Your hand," Lance answered still looking stunned.  
"What about i- oh my god!" Keith dropped the blade and stood up looking at Lance panicked. Keith had known he was Galra for a little while but his hand had never done that. His expression changed from panicked to pleading towards Lance.  
"Please don't tell the others they can't know it'll throw the team off and Allura will be mad and-"  
"I won't- tell anyone," Lance said. They sat there for a few moments of awkwardness.  
"I'm sorry," Keith said softly.  
"For what?" Lance replied shocked.  
"For being the way I am, you and the team don't deserve this," Keith said, looking at the floor trying not to make eye contact with Lance.  
"Keith this isn't something you should feel bad for, it's not something you can help and it doesn't effect the way I or anyone else on the team will think about you," Lance said putting his hand on Keith's shoulder. They made eye contact for a second and they could both feel their cheeks heat up but Keith looked away and Lance got up to leave.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight," Lance said on his way out.  
"Goodnight" Keith replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Keith waited for the castle to fall silent before getting up and putting on his boots and jacket. He opened the door slowly and looked through the darkness to make sure nobody was out there, the hallway was dark but he knew the layout of the castle well enough by now.

Keith walked across the ship to where the lions were held. He walked over the Red and stopped. He could hear feet. He dashed over to the lights and turned them on but nothing. Nobody else was there. He looked around and still nothing. +

He turned the lights back off just in case. He boarded Red then set her for the smallest habitable planet and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith looks at the map that Red pulled up showing the location of the planet. He could see it faintly but he still had a little to go.

~~~~~~~~~~

As Keith neared the blueish planet he could see a tall structure he told Red to land there and after about thirty minutes they landed. Keith looked up at the building and was in awe, it was a stone castle, it didn’t look huge, it was like it was only built for a small town that apparently no longer existed.  
Keith walked up to the door and knocked, “Idiot! If you’re trying to sneak in why would you knock?” he mumbled to himself. He pushed the door open with his still purple hand and tip-toed in. The door creaked shut behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside there was a grand staircase that took up most of the room, the room was a square with the staircase in front of the door, and a single door on each side of the room. All of it except for the doors, which were made out of wood, was made out of stone.   
Keith walked quietly up the stairs and was met with a long hallway in front of him. He walked up the the first door and went inside. There was a single bed that was exceptionally dusty and cobwebs everywhere. The far wall had small holes in it from bugs and weather. There was an antique chair with a oil lantern on a side table next to it. Keith looked around for anyone that could be hiding and sat down. It wasn’t dark yet on this planet but Keith was tired, he laid down on the dusty bed and tried to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time keith woke up it was light outside again. He walked outside to Red and tried to get her started up, it didn’t work. He climbed out of Red and looked at the castle, he figured that staying in the castle would be the safer option considering that he wasn’t one-hundred percent sure that there wasn’t anything on this planet. The door creaked open as he walked inside. Keith knew that there wasn’t any food here and he didn’t bring any. He walked past a mirror that was in the hallway and paused. He was turning purple. He started panicking and pacing back and forth with his hands on his head. He could feel ears starting to grow beneath his hands, Apparently panicking made him turn Galra faster.   
He stumbled into a room a few doors down from the one he slept in. He closed the door then sat down on the floor against the wall. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to wish that this would go away.

“What are you doing here!”

Keith opened his eyes and jumped hitting his head on the door. The figure standing in front of him looked almost exactly like pidge, but they were holding a javelin at Keith’s throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo cliff hanger
> 
> Leave a like if ya want and i'll update this soon
> 
> BYE✌️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Matt's weapon isn't called a javelin but I wrote it in and was too lazy to change it shhhhhh

“MATT!” Keith shouts finally remembering Pidge’s brother’s name.  
“How do you know my name?” Matt says with clenched teeth. He moves the javin closer to Keith's neck.  
“M..Matt wait, I know your sister Katie!” Keith tries.  
“What did your kind do to her!” Matt demands, now angrier.  
Keith then remembers, he’s almost completely Galra.  
“Wait no I'm not Galra, well I am but I'm only half Galra.” Keith takes his boot off and shows Matt his foot which has not turned purple and still looks human.   
“What the hell.” Matt stares at Keith’s foot dumbfoundingly.   
“I'm only half Galra, usually I look human I don't know what happened. But I'm friends with Pidge...er Katie I promise. Short..er long hair she cut it short so she could attend the garrison after she got caught hacking into the Kerbos mission to try to find you. She’s got round glasses and brown eyes. Like 14 years old, genius.” Keith rambles.  
“How do you-” Matt starts.  
“You guys took a picture together when she had long hair, in front of a ship before you left, she was wearing a purple dress.” Keith continued.  
“Okay, okay, I get it.” Matt said lowering the javelin. how did you get here and where is my sister?” Matt asked.  
“That's a really really long story.” Keith said.  
Matt gestured to the planet,” It's not like we're too short on time.”  
“Okay,” Keith said, “ever heard of Voltron?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That's impossible, Voltron is a myth that aliens tell their kids!” Matt yelled

“It's not,” Keith stated, “here follow me.” Keith got up and started walking to the door, he gestured for Matt to follow him. They walked through the small castle until they got outside. ‘Night time’ on the planet was a little shorter than earth, the sun was starting to come up allowing some light so that they would be able to see. Keith walk next to Matt who was a little taller than him.

When Matt saw the lion he was speechless, “i..it’s real.”

“Yeah it is, sooo any genuinus ideas on how to contact someone, considering we're stuck on a planet with no food?”

“Will the lion start?” Matt asked.

“No, the gravity of this planet is weird and it won't start.” Keith replied.

“Then, I don't have any ideas, if it won't start then I can’t really do anything.” Matt said with little hope.

 

Bvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

 

“What was that?” Matt asked.

Keith looked up and saw what it was. “It's an escape pod.”

“I have to go get my javelin!” Matt yelled before running back to the castle.

Keith grabbed his bayard and watched as the pod grew closer. Matt came running out and stood next to Keith while they waited. When the pod started to land they broke off into a sprint towards it. As they neared Keith could see who was inside it.

“MATT WAIT!” Keith yelled. 

Matt stopped.

“IT’S LANCE!” Keith yelled, he ran to the pod and opened it, he pulled Lance out of the pod and hugged him.

“I don't think I've ever seen you this happy to see me.” Lance said before hugging back.

During the hug Lance looked behind Keith. “Matt?”

“Hey?” matt said, confused.  
“Oh,” Keith said releasing the hug, “this is Lance, he’s one of the other paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
>  I don't really know when the next update will be because I'm working at a camp with my cousins a until July 1 so there may not be an update until then, leave a kudos and comment if ya want.  
> Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, this fic will also be on wattpad if you prefer that, I'm really excited to write this I have plans. Leave a kudo and comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
